Keeping them Apart is Impossible
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Hermione and Draco take their friends out to thank them for helping with the pair's wedding.


**This Fanfiction is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. My prompts for this story are Hey Now (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) — Cyndi Lauper, mauve, and powder grey.**

They decided to wear both powder grey and mauve. Luna, the girl who was once wired, had developed an amazing sense of style. She wore a strapless faded dress, which faded from powder grey at the bottom to a beautiful mauve at the top. Tracy, who in school was rather plain, wore a traditional powder grey dress with mauve heels that were probably four inches tall. Daphne wore a bright mauve wrap dress with powder grey sandals. Pansy wore a lovely one shoulder powder grey dress with undertones of mauve. Hermione wore the most beautiful dress that was powder grey and looked like someone had dusted the dress in mauve.

The giant church was pure white. People started filling into the room. Everyone was excited because Hermione Granger the war hero was getting married to an ex-Deatheather. There was some speculation that she was under the imperius curse. Soon enough the whole room was full of people. Draco walked to the front of the room to the altar followed by Neville Longbottom, who was his best man, Blaise Zambini, Theo Nott, and Greg Goyle. The once loud room fell silent. Everything looked so formal. Then the music started. It was "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Soon Pansy, Tracy, Daphne, and Luna started walking down the aisle in their lovely powder grey and mauve dresses. But Draco only had eyes for Hermione, who had just entered his view. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that was powder grey with mauve sewn into it. She literally sparkled. She took everyone's breath away. She smirked at Draco and at the horrified look on Narcissa's face, from the choice of music. Hermione was floating throughout the entire wedding.

 **2 Months After**

Draco knew something was bothering Hermione from the moment he walked into their bedroom. Hermione was just sitting there on her favorite chair, doing nothing. Hermione was always doing something, but she was just sitting there not paying attention to anything in the world. Not trying to be quiet, Draco snuck up behind her and kissed the top of her head before asking, "Hermione dear, what is wrong?"

"I want to do something for our friends to show how much we appreciated them helping us plan the wedding," Hermione said in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy would probably like to go to a muggle concert with you. Who was that singer that they were listening to on the muggle radio?" Draco asked.

"Cyndi Lauper?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, that one, I could take Theo, Blaise, Neville, and Greg to a Quidditch match," Draco suggested.

"Perfect idea, Draco, let's go book tickets," Hermione said missing Draco's smirk. The tickets were booked and the rooms were booked for lodging as the concert was in New York and the girls were probably going to get drunk on muggle alcohol. Draco got tickets to the match and without Hermione seeing, got a portkey to New York.

 **One Week Later**

"Pansy, the portkey is leaving in one minute. You are going to miss it!" Hermione yelled as Pansy tore into the room like a tornado. She grabbed ahold of the portkey just before it left.

"That was a little close," Pansy said when the group arrived in New York.

"A little?" Daphne said looking at Pansy like she was crazy. Before the pair could start arguing Hermione stepped between them. Luna started walking towards the hotel, which was only a block away. They soon reached the hotel. Hermione opened the door and walked in. They soon got their rooms and started getting ready.

The group of girls soon left the hotel to go to the concert. Hermione got slightly lost on the way there which was how they figured out the Luna had an amazing sense of direction. The group soon found the concert and showed their tickets to get in. The place was packed; people were everywhere. Luckily Hermione had gotten VIP passes. They had their own lounge and everything. The concert was about to start so Hermione led everyone else to the front row of reserved seating for the concert. Soon Cyndi Lauper came onto the stage dressed in a short, one-shoulder bright pink dress singing 'Time After Time'. Just as fast as it started it stopped and the crowd went silent. The lights went out and we heard a familiar tune.

"It's 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'!" Pansy whispered in Hermione's ear. That is why it was familiar; last week it was the only thing Pansy would listen to. Soon enough the concert was over. Walking back to the hotel was extremely hard everyone was drunk but Hermione. Luna our navigator was really really drunk. Hermione walked in the direction she thought the hotel was in. She stopped suddenly when she noticed a shadow behind us. Hermione pulled everyone else behind her, putting herself between her drunk friends and the person in the shadows. Hermione unconsciously kept rolling my ring around her finger.

"Show yourself!" Hermione said calmly and confidently. The person who now Hermione could tell was a man stepped into the light. She gasped.

 **Draco and CO**

The game was going well it was the Kenmare Kestrels vs the Caerphilly Catapults. The Catapults were up by ten with the score being 20-10 within the first five minutes. Soon the game got more intense with all five boys leaning forward in anticipation. The score was constantly changing. The two teams were never more than twenty points apart. The match would depend on the Seekers ability to catch the snitch. About thirty minutes into the game the Catapults seeker started flying towards the ground. The Kestrels seeker immediately followed thinking that the Catapults seeker had spotted the golden snitch. The Catapults seeker abruptly pulled up. The game continued like that with both seekers tricking each other. Both seekers were flying as fast as they could hand out to grab the snitch. Draco suddenly collapsed. Everyone was watching the two seekers when Draco's eyes rolled up into his head. Theo, Blaise, and Greg immediately knelt down beside their friend.

"He-rmi-one-in-trou-ble, in Ne-w Yor-k, rin-g will apparate us to them," Draco whispered, his voice breaking. The group all grabbed onto his engagement ring and apparated away. The ring showing him where in New York to apparate. They landed in an alleyway. Theo ran to Tracy, Blaise ran to Daphne, Greg ran to Pansy, Neville ran to Luna. Draco just fell to his knees.

"Hermione is gone. We're too late," Draco whispered, his normally calm facade crumbling. The girls were all crying.

"A man with red hair took her," Pansy wailed.

"Weasley!" Draco exclaimed. Draco quickly cast a spell to trace Hermione's magical signature. The spell showed that she was at the girls hotel.

"I am going after Hermione. She is at the girls hotel," Draco told the boys who were still comforting their other halfs. Draco then apparated away.

Draco walked into the hotel lobby like he owned it, although technically he did. He walked onto the seventh floor following a point me spell he cast to look for Hermione. It stopped at room 714. Draco cautiously raised his wand and opened the door. The room was a mess, but Hermione was nowhere to be found! Her wand was on the table. Draco ran over to it and put it in his pocket. He once again cast the point me spell and it led him to the room next door. So he cast a spell he created, which created a one-way glass-like effect on the object you cast it on. Hermione was in there struggling against a man with red hair and a mask covering the rest of his face. Draco could tell it was Ron because of his hair and eyes. Draco silently cast a spell so he could hear what was going on.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted struggling against Ron's hold.

"No, you are mine! That ferret will never find you here. He is just in the other room looking for you!" Ron hissed menacingly. Hermione's eyes widened in fear when she realized that it was her ex-best friend holding her captive. One of the people she trusted the most in school.

"You had a crush on me in school, didn't you? That was why you were mad at me when I went to the Yule ball with Viktor. That was why you reacted the way you did when I told you guys that I was with Draco, Ron," Hermione said in a scarily calm voice, spitting the last word at Ron. Ron removed the mask.  
"Well, the brilliant Hermione Granger figured it out!" Ron said mockingly. While this happened Draco didn't notice his magic flaring until he glanced around the room and saw lamps, books, and everything floating in the air. Things did not end well for Ron. Draco blasted through the wall in a fit of anger and knocked him out with a flying book. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. Hermione was beside him.

"Draco don't do this don't kill him. You are not a killer. Let the law deal with him," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. Together the pair repaired the wall and placed everything like it was before they got there. Hermione led Draco to the end of the hallway to room 722.

"How did you know where I was?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I put a spell on your ring so that if you were in trouble it would alert me and tell me where you are," Draco said, slightly afraid of Hermione's reaction.

"It was a good thing you did that otherwise, I would be in a lot of trouble," Hermione said with a smile. The pair spent the night snuggling together. In the morning they were woken by their friends banging on the door. Hermione explained everything to them.

"That was one heck of a night out, Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed.

 **THE END**


End file.
